Surrender and Revelations
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: What if, before the Order showed up, the prophecy smashed and only one person heard it? Rest of summary inside. Rated M for implied adult content.


**Summary: What if, before the Order showed up, the prophecy smashed and only one person heard it? Kalina Potter is quick to press her advantage, demanding that the Death Eaters chasing them allow her brother and his friends to escape in exchange for allowing them to take her to Voldemort and telling him the prophecy. Once in his custody she learns that her parents might be alive and Voldemort offers her a proposition. Against her better judgment, she accepts. What does he want from her? Are Lily and James actually alive? And if so, where the hell have they been the last fourteen years? Read and find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kalina and this plot. All recognizable characters and places and whatnot belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

 **AN: For anyone reading my other stories, I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated any of them in forever, and please don't kill me. I swear I will update all of them as soon as I can. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy Surrender and Revelations.**

* * *

" _ **THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO DEFEAT THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES….**_ "

Kalina stared at the shattered remains of the prophecy in disbelief. Then she began to laugh. Loudly. The slightly hysterical sound drew the attention of her fleeing brother and his friends and the pursuing Death Eaters. They all stopped, her brother and classmates staring at her in concern and the Death Eaters in a mixture of confusion, intrigue and amusement. She looked at them all with a manic grin on her face.

"I know the prophecy," she giggled, "I know why Voldemort attacked our family!" she turned to Lucius Malfoy with an almost mad gleam in her eye. The recent revelation of why her and her brother's lives had been hell for the last fourteen years seemed to have made her snap, "He already knows the first half of it, doesn't he?" she asked, sounding annoyingly amused. Malfoy nodded.

"I'll make you a deal, Malfoy." She said abruptly. The blond raised a brow to show he was listening, "You let my brother and his friends go, and I'll go with you quietly and tell Voldemort the whole of the prophecy." She told him. This stunned her audience and Harry opened his mouth to object, but he closed it when she turned on him with that grin still on her face, "It's self-fulfilling!" she giggled again, rage burning unmistakably in her hazel eyes. She was furious, "Because, for some reason, Albus fucking Dumbledore wanted to keep this to himself, our parents are dead and we spent ten bloody years in a cupboard, being beaten and starved and treated like slaves!" she turned back to Malfoy, "Let them leave and I'll go without a fight. Harm them or try to capture them as well and I'll blow my own head off and you'll never know what it said! Do we have a deal?" she asked, her voice now dangerously calm. Malfoy nodded again and took a step forward, to which she took a step back and dug the tip of her own wand into her chin, shaking her head vehemently.

"They go first! I want to see them get on the thestrals and fly back to safety. That or an oath from each of you that none of you will go after the five of them!" she snapped. Malfoy shot a look at his fellow Death Eaters and they all drew their wands resignedly and, in unison, repeated a variation of the man's oath as they spoke their own.

"I, Lucius Malfoy, do so swear on my magic that neither I nor my compatriots shall go after Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Luna Lovegood, or Neville Longbottom this night so long as Kalina Potter allows me to take her to my Lord to inform him of the prophecy. So mote it be." The oath took, their magic visibly flaring to bind them. Kalina eyed him warily for a moment, then nodded and turned to the five teenagers that were staring at her in horror.

"Go back to Hogwarts, send word to Lupin or Sirius or Dumbledore about what's happened. I'll be fine." She added reassuringly at her brother's mutinous look, "They won't hurt me so long as I tell them what I know," suddenly she smirked, "And even if they do – it's not like I'm unused to pain. I'll survive." She promised him, "Now GO!" she ordered forcefully. Ron and Neville grabbed Harry by the arms and dragged him from the room. Kalina breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone. Her wand disappeared somewhere in her robes and she turned to face Malfoy.

"Alright, take me to him." She said resignedly. The Malfoy Lord took her by the arm and apparated them away.

Harry was snarling with fury as he marched down to the dungeons and shoved his way into Snape's office. The potions master opened his mouth, rage written across his features, but closed it upon finding Harry's wand in his face.

"My sister has been taken by Death Eaters. You're going to take me to Dumbledore or so help me Merlin, I'm going to blow your head off of your shoulders." He spat in the man's face. Something in his eyes must have convinced the man that he was serious, because he nodded and gestured for Harry to follow him to the fireplace without a word. He threw a handful of Floo powder into the grate and stepped into the emerald flames calling,

"The Leaking Cauldron!"

Harry followed. The Headmaster had quite a few things to explain – and then he was going to help Harry get his sister back.

Kalina looked around her curiously as she followed Malfoy through his Manor to a guest room. Apparently Voldemort had ordered her to be taken care of until he got around to questioning her. This didn't explain why she was being given a room instead of being taken to the dungeons – not that she was going to complain, she wasn't stupid. Maybe Voldemort thought that she would be more compliant if she were comfortable. She studied the room she was lead to in silent fascination. Then she turned to Malfoy with a small, involuntary smile.

"Do you have anything I could read while I wait?" she asked hesitantly. The man seemed to be confused by her sudden change of attitude, but nodded.

"Did you have anything specific in mind?"

She shrugged.

"I would ask if you had any Poe, but considering Draco's reaction when I introduced him to it –"

"I have Poe, Ms. Potter," he interrupted, a reluctantly amused smirk on his face, "Your blasted godfather gave it to me as a wedding gift."

Kalina suddenly chuckled.

"You read it, didn't you?" she asked with a grin. He snorted.

"I did." He admitted, "And to my everlasting consternation, I enjoyed it. I shall have an elf bring you the book and something to drink while you wait."

She inclined her head.

"Thank you." She murmured softly. Mercurial eyes once again regarded her curiously and the aristocratic man nodded once more.

"You are quite welcome. Now, I shall leave you to relax. There is an ensuite bathroom to your left should you wish to refresh yourself." He told her quietly. She inclined her head a second time in acknowledgement of his words and the man disappeared without another word, closing and locking the door behind him. Deciding to take a shower while she waited for her book, Kalina made her way toward the bathroom.

Harry was looking at the Order in stunned disbelief.

"You're not going to look for her?" he repeated Mad Eye quietly. The Weasley siblings present, Remus and Sirius all winced at the tone. The veteran Auror shook his head.

"No, we're not. The girl made her choice. She chose to side with Voldemort –"

"SHE CHOSE TO GO WITH THE DEATH EATERS TO SAVE US!" Harry interrupted the man with a roar, "AND IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SIT QUIETLY WHILE YOU LEAVE MY SISTER TO THOSE BASTARDS YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! EITHER YOU SAVE HER OR YOU LOT CAN FIGHT YOUR OWN DAMN WAR!" he bellowed. Many of the Order members paled at that. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow the boy to follow through with his threat? Harry seemed to know what they were thinking, because he chuckled darkly, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"If you think Dumbledore can force me to do any bloody thing, you're very sadly mistaken. Either you find my sister or I'll find her myself and go somewhere none of you will find us. And before any of you say something about me owing the lot of you – I don't owe you a damn thing. My only concern has always been and always will be first and foremost for my sister. If you want my cooperation, you will find her and bring her back to me. If you don't, you can find another Savior." He snapped at them, "Those are your options, like them or leave them." He turned to face Snape, "Professor, can you take me back to Hogwarts, please?" he asked quietly. Snape nodded sharply and swept from the room, Harry fast behind him.

Kalina had just begun reading 'The Raven' when there came a knock on the door. Unable to help herself, she snickered as she called,

"Come in."

The door opened and in stepped Lord Voldemort, a brow raised at her obvious amusement. She smirked and quoted,

"'Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore – While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.' It was perfect timing." She explained. To her surprise, the Dark Lord chuckled.

"Ah, 'The Raven'. I see Lucius has lent you his book."

She nodded, lifting one shoulder in a shrug.

"I was bored just sitting here and asked if he had any Poe – I was rather pleasantly surprised when he told me he did. I'm surprised you recognized it." She admitted, eyeing him curiously. He shrugged himself, conjuring a comfortable-looking leather chair and seating himself in front of her.

"They had a few copies lying around the orphanage I grew up in. Now, Ms. Potter, I believe you have something to tell me." He said, his voice menacing. She rolled her eyes and parroted dutifully,

" _The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…._ "

He raised a brow.

"Why would you give me this information?"

She sighed.

"Because I don't care anymore. All I have is my brother and I honestly just don't care if you kill me."

He watched her, his gaze assessing as he seemed to be sizing her up. She fought the urge to shift uncomfortably under the scarlet gaze. Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, he spoke again.

"I have a proposition for you, Ms. Potter."

Kalina raised a brow to show she was listening. The snake-man sighed.

"I am an old man and, despite my search for immortality, I find myself in need of an heir to carry on my work."

Another brow joined the first.

"And you, what, want me to provide you with an heir?" she asked. He nodded and she shifted so that she was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her.

"Okay, I have a few questions and some requests based on the answers to those questions before I agree to anything." She said firmly. He nodded, indicating with his hand that she should continue.

"First, do wizards have some sort of IVF or would we be doing this the old fashioned way?" she asked immediately. Voldemort quirked a brow in amusement.

"No, wizards do not have a version in vitro fertilization, so I am afraid we would have to 'do it the old fashioned way'." He told her, humor clear in his tone. She nodded.

"Alright. Now, do you really look like that or is it just to scare people?" she questioned, tricking a snort of laughter from him.

"It is an illusion." He dropped the spell and Kalina ran an appreciative eye over him. His hair, while streaked with bits of gray, was still dark and thick, his eyes were still red, but his skin was less pale and he actually had a nose and a lithe body. All in all, he merely looked a red eyed, older version of his teenage self, "I wear it so that no one aside from Albus will know my true identity. Albus has not seen fit to inform anyone of who I am."

She nodded.

"Alright. Next question: Are you expecting some sort of relationship from this or will I just be a concubine? And will I be allowed to live to raise the baby or will you kill me after he is born?"

He sighed.

"No, I am not expecting any sort of relationship. I have never been one for such emotions, Ms. Potter, but you will not be a concubine. You will be a surrogate and the mother of my child. Yes, you will be allowed to raise the child – he will need someone to care for him, as I am incapable of doing so. If you wish to allow yourself to be courted by another, I shall not stop you."

"Alright, two more – Why me and why should I? You killed my parents."

Another sigh.

"Why? Simply because you are a fairly powerful witch – both you and your brother are nearly equal to me in power – and because you have quite the reputation for being fiercely protective of those you hold dear. Our son shall need such kindness."

"And if I give you a girl?" she asked coolly.

"There are potions you can take before conception to influence the child's gender. You shall be taking one of these once daily until you are with child."

"Alright, now back to my previous question – Why should I help my parents' killer?"

He looked her dead in the eye, and, despite every fiber of her being screaming to call him a liar, she knew he was telling her the truth.

"I did not kill your parents, Ms. Potter. I went there that night to try and sway them to my side – then Dumbledore showed up and I remember nothing barring regaining consciousness as a shade."

"Then why are you after my brother?" she demanded in confusion. He shook his head.

"In truth, I am not – but the hatred of a child is far more powerful than all else, and I needed that rage to resurrect myself."

"And torturing him?"

He looked disgruntled.

"I'm still not entirely sure how, but Wormtail bungled the potion – I wasn't in my right mind, or I would have sent both boys back to Hogwarts – with Mr. Diggory most assuredly _alive_ – another bungle on the rat's part. I told him to _dispose_ of the spare – he could have simply stunned the boy, but he decided to kill him – contrary to popular belief, I do try to avoid harming any magical children if possible, no matter their blood status." He added irritably. Kalina made an impatient noise in the back of her throat.

"If you didn't kill our parents, is it possible that they are still alive?" she asked sharply. He nodded slowly.

"It is, and there are several ways to find them if they are."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Alright, I'll do it – but I have a few conditions first."

He raised a brow.

"Such as?"

"First, I want you to swear on your magic that you won't actively try to kill my brother or his friends." She stated sternly, staring defiantly into his eyes. He nodded and withdrew his wand.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear on my magic that I shall not actively try to harm or kill Harry Potter or those he considers friend unless in self defense. So mote it be."

There was a flash of light as his magic bound him to his promise and he tucked his wand away.

"Next?" he drawled. She shot him an annoyed look, but continued nonetheless.

"Second, I want you to find out if my parents are still alive and, if they are, where they're at and why they abandoned Harry and me to the Dursleys."

He nodded his agreement.

"Third, get Sirius' name cleared and Harry in his custody. Our relatives have been abusing both of us since the day we were left on their doorstep."

Again, he nodded.

"Fourth, I want to be allowed to write to Harry and let him know I'm okay and not to look for me."

Another nod.

"Fifth, while we're doing this, you will not be wearing your 'Voldemort' persona. You will look like Tom Riddle – like _who you are_ – or you will not be touching me."

He wore an odd expression as he indicated his agreement.

"Finally, I'd like to have my possessions from school and to be able to continue my education despite my pregnancy."

A final nod.

"I agree to all of your terms, Ms. Potter, and shall get my people working on the second and third immediately, though when you write your brother, I caution you to watch your words lest your letters be intercepted."

She nodded to show she understood and he stood to leave, banishing the chair.

"I have a meeting to attend – I shall return later this evening. Is there anything else before I go?"

She bit her lip, looking down at her hands, which she was twisting nervously in her lap.

"This isn't a condition so much as a request, but… since I'll be carrying your heir, can you call me by my name? Being called 'Ms. Potter' in this situation makes me rather uncomfortable…." She trailed off uncertainly. His expression was unreadable as he looked at her, but he eventually nodded.

"Very well, Kalina. I shall see you in a few hours."

He left the room swiftly, and once she was left alone, Kalina decided to summon a house elf and ask it a favor. She had an idea….

Harry stared at the journal that the strange house elf had given him, telling him that there was a message inside it from 'Mistress Kali' before abruptly disappearing. It took him a moment to snap out of his shock, but, once he did, he flipped the book open to find a small slip of parchment, the size of an index card, with his sister's lazy scrawl written across it.

 **Harry,**

 **I know you're worried about me and probably furious with me, but I swear to you that I'm fine. The ink I'm using has been mixed with veritiserum, so I can't lie while I'm writing this. Don't look for me, please. I've made a deal with Voldemort that is dependent on my staying where I'm at. I'm safe, I promise. This journal is linked to one in my possession so that we can keep in touch and you can be sure that I'm safe and well, even if I'm not necessarily happy. Don't bother asking me where I am, I won't tell you. Please be safe for me. I love you.**

 **Your darling sister**

' **Lina**

 **P.S. but our love it was stronger by far than the love of those who were older than we – of many far wiser than we – and neither the angels in heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee**

He snorted at the post script. It was a quote from Edgar Allan Poe's 'Annabel Lee'. The two had contrived a code from the man's various works, from 'The Island of the Fey' to the more well known 'The Raven'. Any passage from 'Annabel Lee' meant 'safe but missing you'. A quote from 'The Raven' meant 'currently safe, but frightened and alone' and so on and so forth, anything from 'The Premature Burial' meant 'in danger and likely about to die'. Quotes from that had been used only twice, in his first and second years. Only he and Kalina knew the code or even of its existence, so he knew it was the truth. Sighing, he was about to burn the note when he remembered the Permanent Sticking Charm and stuck it to the inside of the journal's front cover, using the spell his sister had taught him to keep anyone but himself from seeing it. Then he took out a self-inking quill and wrote,

 _Are you there?_

There was a long pause. Then, on the line underneath his question,

 **For the moment, yeah.**

He frowned.

 _What do you mean 'for the moment'?_

 **Part of the deal with Tom. He'll be back soon and I'll have to go.**

His brow furrowed.

 _What deal did you make, 'Lina?_

 **You won't like it if I tell you.**

 _I already don't like this situation, so just tell me._

 **Fine. I've agreed to carry his heir – on several conditions that he's agreed to.**

Harry felt his eyes widened in horror. His sister was being forced to have sex with that bastard?! Another line appeared beneath the previous one, tinged with fond exasperation.

 **I know what you're thinking and I'm not being forced into anything. I agreed to do this if he did several smaller favors for me, all of which he agreed to.**

He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. At least she wasn't being raped.

 _So I'm going to be an uncle?_

 **Yep! And Tom's agreed that I can date other people despite bearing his child. I'm just going to have to make it very clear who his daddy is.**

 _And you call me impulsive._

 **You are. I actually thought this through, Harry, believe it or not. The advantages out-weigh the disadvantages and I've agreed. Besides, you're the only person on that side that cares for me – on this side I'll have a little person that I made that will love me unconditionally.**

He scowled. What did she mean 'he was the only one that cared for her on this side'? Sirius and Remus adored her and Neville thought of her as his own big sister – so did Luna. Hermione and Ron weren't all that fond of her, but Ginny was. And he knew Kalina cared for Neville, Ginny and Luna and was fairly fond of the twins.

 _What the bleeding hell are you on about, 'Lina? I'm not the only one on 'this side' that loves you. Sirius and Remus are out of their minds with worry, Nev, Ginny, and Luna are all practically drowning in guilt for not fighting to get you out of there with us and Fred and George are only half a step behind Sirius and Remus._

 **Really?**

The scowl deepened. He could practically hear the confusion and vulnerability in just that one word.

 _Of course. Christ, Kalina, what made you think none of them care about you?_

 **I thought they just put up with me because of you. They only ever talk to me when I'm with you and they won't look at me unless they have too.**

He snarled silently. He was going to be having a talk with the others. _No one_ made his sister feel like this. Then he sighed again.

 _They all love you, 'Lina. Nev, Luna, and Ginny all look at you like a big sister, the twins consider you their unofficial triplet, and Sirius and Remus see you as one of their pups. I don't know why the hell they've been acting like that, but I will be finding out. But we all love you, okay? Don't doubt that._

 **Alright, Harry –I've got to go, Tom's back. I'll talk to you later, okay? I love you.**

Harry felt a sudden panic seize him – he wasn't ready to let her go yet! But he took a deep breath and forced himself to write,

 _Alright, 'Lina. I love you too._

Then she was gone. He shut the book reluctantly and, not wanting to imagine what his sister was currently doing, moved his mind to other things – like what the hell his friends, godfather, Remus were thinking when they decided to alienate his sister.


End file.
